Boucle infinie
by Strikearose
Summary: Passion - nom féminin : émotion très forte qui va à l'encontre de la raison ; adoration, amour, ardeur, fanatisme, folie, fureur /One shot.


**Bonsoir, ce petit OS que je vous propose est le fruit de moultes réécritures. Je doute qu'elle lise cela un jour, mais je tenais une nouvelle fois à remercier 'Sasori-petit-frere', qui me prodigua un grand soutien, ainsi que de très bons conseils.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

La guichetière lui tendit un billet d'entrée avec un grand sourire auquel il ne répondit pas. La femme – une brune aux yeux rieurs, néanmoins, ne s'en formalisa pas : c'était l'habitude, sans doute ! Après tout, cela faisait maintenant plus de huit mois que le même schéma se répétait : chaque vendredi soir - peu avant vingt heures, l'homme pénétrait dans les enceintes du music-hall, prenait commande d'une coupe de champagne - réglée avant même qu'elle ne lui soit servie, puis rejoignait son siège ; le quatre cent soixante-seize.

C'était une sorte de rituel auquel ils étaient tous accoutumés :

Car bien, qu'il n'en ait conscience, "l'homme du siège numéro quatre cent soixante-seize" était connu du personnel au point d'en devenir même, une célébrité ! Contrairement aux autres spectateurs, désireux d'être le plus près possible de la scène, il s'était établi au balcon supérieur - primé aux clients les moins fortunés auxquels, à en juger par ses costumes coûteux, il ne faisait partie. Il arrivait même qu'entre collègues, on se mette à parier sur les habits qu'il porterait le soir suivant : serait-il en costume bleu nuit intégral ? Ou bien opterait-il pour son ensemble anthracite, surmonté d'une gerbe vermeille ? Topaze ? Une branche de lys, peut-être ?

Le sourire de Tenten s'affaissa quelque peu : elle avait misé sur un pull de laine grise, mais c'était son collègue en charge du son et lumière – un original du nom de Lee, qui semblait avoir vu juste. Sasuke Uchiha, car tel était le nom inscrit sur la réservation, était aujourd'hui plus raffiné que jamais.

C'était un smoking à deux pièces sombres.

La rose blanche* ornant la boutonnière de sa veste arracha un petit sourire à la jeune réceptionniste : il semblait tout droit sortir d'un mariage. Pourtant, l'Uchiha venait toujours seul et, la guichetière pourrait en mettre sa main à couper, ne portait pas d'alliance.

A ce propos, le personnel ne cessait de jaser sur la raison des venues aussi fidèles de Sasuke – un amoureux transi du tango argentin ? Un ancien danseur désabusé ? Un admirateur particulièrement assidu ? Cette dernière idée n'avait pas été sans ravir l'esprit romantique de la réceptionniste : le spectacle durait à lui-seul près de cent vingt minutes et débutait à dix-huit heures trente, tandis qu'il arrivait au beau milieu d'un numéro et repartait quelques instants plus tard.. sans attendre la fin du programme.

Néanmoins, la théorie comportait également une faiblesse majeure : l'homme n'était pas le seul auquel avait dû faire face les danseuses… Et il n'y avait jamais rien eu : pas un mot, pas une réaction, pas un bouquet de fleurs : il quittait le théâtre avec la même expression qu'à son arrivée. Morose.

C'était d'ailleurs bien dommage : l'Uchiha était un homme des plus séduisants : des yeux d'un noir profond - ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion si ce n'est cet air maussade, un petit nez tout mignon, et des lèvres fines.. Le tout surplombé d'une peau si claire qu'elle semblait dénuée d'imperfection. Les traits de son visage étaient pourvus d'une délicatesse assez inhabituelle pour un représentant de la gent masculine, mais malgré tout, il se dégageait de lui un p'tit quelque chose d'intimidant. De puissant.

« Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ?! »

Une voix grave – ennuyée, fit sortir Tenten de ses songes. Devant elle, une file de clients mécontents, sans doute venue assister au prochain spectacle, l'observait avec humeur. L'homme au tailleur sombre – lui, avait disparu depuis longtemps.

Professionnalisme oblige, la jeune femme s'excusa de son plus beau sourire et reprit le travail : ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il revienne, après tout.

* * *

Sasuke s'installa sans un bruit – et jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui, s'autorisa enfin à soupirer. Il n'aurait jamais pu trouver meilleure place : l'endroit semblait désert. Rares étaient les personnes s'installant encore dans le poulailler - la majeure partie du temps il était donc seul, n'ayant que pour seul voisinage qu'une lignée de sièges vides.

L'homme se sentait à l'aise - il n'y allait avoir cette fois-ci aucun murmure, aucune attention étrangère, aucun bruit. Rien ni personne ne pourrait le sortir de sa contemplation - et l'arrêter.

Un bref coup d'œil jeté à la scène lui apprit que ce qu'il considérait comme étant le clou du spectacle allait commencer. Les dernières notes raisonnèrent dans les enceintes du cabaret – et une salve d'applaudissements l'accueillit alors qu'elle faisait son entrée.

Désireuse d'honorer son public du mieux qu'elle le puisse, la danseuse, parée de ses plus beaux attraits, emplit ses poumons d'air et expira. Sa robe rouge fendue au niveau de la cuisse mettait plus que jamais ses formes en valeur et au bas de celle-ci, de la dentelle carminée allongeait ses jambes au galbe délicat. Elles semblaient immenses, agrémentées de ces hauts talons noirs qui conférait à sa démarche d'un soupçon d'hypnotisme.

D'une poigne à la fois douce – mais affirmée, son partenaire de danse la saisit par la taille et elle se colla à lui. Emportée. Ils firent quelques pas ainsi, leurs poitrines et bassins joints, semblant ne faire qu'une seule et même entité. Puis, langoureusement, la prise de l'homme s'affermit et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se délier de lui. Sa crinière dorée succédant l'objet de ses songes à chaque tour effectué.

Le regard de Sasuke s'attardait un long moment sur sa physionomie : son joli minois possédait encore des vestiges de l'enfance. Il le voyait à sa mâchoire anguleuse, mais tout de même assez rebondie et à ses pommettes que l'effort empourprait – quelques années, sans doute, les séparaient. Ses yeux, céruléens, étaient d'une telle profondeur que l'Uchiha s'y était noyé à bien des reprises. Y'avait-il au monde une couleur plus splendide que le bleu ? Qui puissent vous faire tant d'effet que l'éclat du ciel et de la mer ?

Et, il y avait ses lèvres, si minces, presque fragiles, mais au sourire immense.

Ils tourbillonnèrent de nouveau – et cette fois-ci, ce fut le port de tête parfait de la danseuse que l'homme au smoking apprécia. Elle était _majestueuse_.

Le cavalier la ramena contre son torse avec force - et ils reprirent leur curieuse valse hispanique. L'alchimie entre les deux jeunes gens était d'une telle force qu'une atmosphère frénétique s'était éprise de chaque spectateur. Coïts, ils ne pouvaient qu'admirer cette danse empreinte d'un brasier incendiaire. D'une ferveur intense.

La musique commençait progressivement à s'adoucir – signe qu'elle allait finir par se délier de son partenaire. C'est sur la pointe des pieds, doucement, que l'étincelante jeune femme fit quelques dernières cabrioles. L'autre la suivait prudemment, comme s'il hésitait à la retrouver. C'était une sorte de jeu entre l'attraction et la répulsion, déchiré entre l'incertitude et l'assurance, entre les doutes et la passion : il suffisait qu'elle s'arrache de sa prise quelques instants pour qu'il la ramène à lui avec plus de conviction. Plus de folie.

 _ _C'était une boucle infinie.__

Un étrange sentiment d'amertume emplissait peu à peu le cœur de Sasuke. S'il prenait à l'accoutumée du plaisir à visionner cet échange langoureux, quelque chose clochait cette fois-ci. Et cette chose prenait la forme du danseur aux cheveux ambrés.

Depuis quand était-il si méticuleux ? Si précis dans ses gestes ? Depuis quand parvenait-il à égaler son talent, à _elle_ ? L'Uchiha se souvenait de sa première impression sur le numéro : c'était inégal.

Il avait été aussi maladroit qu'elle était somptueuse, aussi engourdi qu'elle était agile, aussi effronté qu'elle était délicate. Et si les souvenirs du brun étaient exacts, il lui semblait même l'avoir vu écraser le pied de sa compagne. Cependant, en cet instant précis, tout semblait différent.

 _Par pitié..._

Cette impression, sinueuse, ne datait pas vraiment d'aujourd'hui : la nervosité qui l'habitait à chaque début de spectacle, la satisfaction muette avec laquelle il repartait chaque soir... A présent, il le voyait.

Le charisme et la grâce de la danseuse n'embellissaient plus les mouvements de son compagnon…

Non.

\- Il n'en avait plus besoin.

La couleur incandescente de ses lèvres – _pincées_ , la façon dont elles se tordaient en un rire - _indécent_ , trahissaient un trop-plein d'assurance. _Non, d'impudence_. Ses pupilles devenues bleuâtres – comme défraîchies, ne diffusaient rien. Rien de plus que le reflet du regard obscur qui _la_ dévisageait.

Ses gestes autrefois gauches ne détonnaient plus et, en ce dernier soir de représentation, ils étaient deux à étinceler.

 _Qu'ils arrêtent !_

D'un geste salve, il emprisonna de nouveau son amante dans une étreinte protectrice, collant le dos de celle-ci contre son torse – l'effort était inutile puisque celle-ci, ne semblait plus animée par l'envie de fuir. A présent elle se laissait conduire, et très vite ils ne refirent qu'un.

Il n'y avait en eux plus une once d'hésitation, leurs mouvements étaient accordés, sûrs. Parfaitement exécutés. L'homme fit tournoyer la jeune femme et, derechef, l'azur et le délavé se firent face.

Leur échange ne s'exprimaient plus que par leurs simples gestes : leurs regards suffisaient amplement à transcrire l'émotion dépeinte par la musique. Aujourd'hui, leur danse n'avait plus cette touche imparfaite qui ravivait en Sasuke la flamme d'un espoir inavoué ; ils se complétaient.

Et pire que cela, dans leurs yeux, il décela une chose qui le glaça :

 _De la passion._

La danseuse exécuta une dernière pirouette avant de se figer et à ce geste, un tonnerre d'applaudissements emplit les murs de la salle. Elle semblait baignée dans la frénésie.

Sasuke n'était pas submergé, _non_. Et si son cœur s'était obscurci en capturant cet échange à lequel il n'était convié, une petite voix restée jusqu'à présent silencieuse, le rassura :

Ce n'était rien - il s'y était préparé.

 _N'était-ce pas là, la raison même de sa présence ce soir ?_

Effleurant l'objet de ses songes dans sa poche, il fixait la scène d'un regard vide. Les beaux yeux de la jeune femme étaient baignés de larmes et, alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas éclater en sanglots, un bouquet de roses eut raison d'elle. Le danseur la contemplait avec tendresse - la gratifiant d'un sourire avant de la soulever dans les airs.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle eut de nouveau les pieds sur terre, qu'elle se remémora d'une chose. D'un murmure, la nymphe fit signe à son compagnon de l'imiter et - une main portée au-dessus de ses orbes, elle aperçut enfin son visage.

Celui de _l'_ _homme du siège_ _numéro_ _quatre cent soixante-seize._

Celui qui, depuis de longs mois, venait chaque semaine la voir, elle, sur scène ; celui qui, depuis ses débuts, était présent ; celui qui, sans le lui faire savoir, l'avait soutenue dans tous ses moments d'appréhension.

Un cri étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, croisant le regard de son admirateur, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas _elle_. _Que ce n'était pas pour elle._ Toute douceur déserta ses lèvres, devenues trop sèches. Les acclamations se dissipèrent brusquement autour d'elle : elle ne distinguait plus les mains s'abattre les unes contre les autres, causant un fracas assourdissant, les flashs des appareils photos cessaient de l'atteindre, les bancs se vidaient, un rideau noir semblait s'abattre sur les spectateurs et très vite, la danseuse se sentit disparaître elle-aussi.

Ino venait de voir avec quelle passion l'homme contemplait Naruto qui en faisait de même avec elle.

Elle réalisa. Bien trop tard :

 _C_ _'était une boucle infinie._

* * *

Même en cet instant, il ne le voyait pas, préférant observer sa chère-et-tendre avec des yeux de merlans frits. Une question hantait l'esprit de l'Uchiha : pourquoi elle ?! Il avait beau l'avoir encore et encore considérée, aveuglé par son impétuosité, l'homme ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Qu'avait-elle de plus que _lui_ ?

De ses débuts maladroits à son triomphe d'aujourd'hui, le brun avait été présent – et ce, même sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Peu lui importait les chutes et les ratés, soir après soir – encore et encore, il était venu.. Réservant cette même place, faisant fi de ses prérogatives – outrepassant son aversion du climat tropical.

Il n'avait jamais ri, ne serait-ce que lorsqu'il ratait une de ses figures _,_ il ne l'avait jamais rabroué, ne serait-ce que pour une erreur de coordination, il ne l'avait jamais blessé, ne serait-ce que par l'ampleur de leurs différences – préférant rester lui-même dans le noir afin de mieux le voir, lui, s'épanouir dans la lumière.

Enfin, jamais Sasuke ne lui aurait fait l'affront de lâcher sa main, de recevoir les compliments d'un autre, ou de s'en séparer - ne serait-ce que pour le temps d'une danse, _lui_.

« A quoi bon s'y résigner ? La passion aura simplement eu raison de moi... »

D'un geste sec, ironiquement dénué de grâce, Sasuke pressa la gâchette et la danseuse, en une dernière arabesque, s'écroula.

* * *

*la rose blanche, à l'instar de la rouge synonyme de passion, signifie un amour pur et secret.


End file.
